


Guardians

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, First Times, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that is in the brink of destruction, the guides have a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

## Guardians

#### by Silver Tenshi

  
I don't own them!  
  
No spoilers, Exept for using some of the characters.  


* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own them and it's enough! Warnings: NC-17; rape, Angst, m/m, h/c  
Pairing: B/J  
Summery: Read the story  
Status: In Progress  
Long : 17 Chapters 

* * *

Guardians  
By Silver Tenshi 

Prologue  
Guardians 

"At the beginning they were all equals! Or at least that's how the story says. But we had to consider the option that this is some part of the middle age propaganda, which served to the purpose of keeping the Guides from their true potential..." 

The lector went on with the lesson of the day about the superiority of the guides above their sentinels. And all the class of 150 potential guides, of the facility, were listening in rapt attention. It pitied! The sentinel outside the window was listening too! Such denigration! A Gift had been abused once again from humanity. 

However she wasn't here for them! All the 150 guiles minds were nothing to her! She was here for the Lector! She blamed him! A traitor! A worthless being, which like so many others, had forgotten. How could he??? 

The lesson ended and she materialized herself in front of the class's door. As soon as she was positioned, the door opened and the students began to come out. In a few minutes only the professor was still in the class... alone... 

  * You are wrong, you know? The musical voice shattered the silence of the room and the few outside's noises. 



The man at the front turn his head and meshed with an astounding beauty. Golden eyes clashed with ceruleans blue. 

  * I'm sorry? His voice was agitated and strangled. 



She moved around the room, and played the chairs and the desks. \- About the superiority of guides... You are dead wrong professor Sandburg. If the guides are so superior, why would they need ... equipment... to dominate their sentinels, why would they be so defenseless against their sentinel, or why would they need a sentinel to reach their true potential? 

Blair Sandburg, Doctor and Professor of the Anthropology science, was looking at the beauty speechless. The questions she was asking were the same questions he had made himself, never getting an answer, thus so relenting his inner voice in the depths of his subconscious. He observed her for a few minutes, looked at the way she was touching the desks, almost as if reading the wood they were made from, and had a startling revelation. 

  * You are a Sentinel! What you doing here, how did you get in? Where's your guide? In a heartbeat the sentinel materialized from the end of the room in front of him, and just an inch from his face she whispered: 
  * Everywhere!................ 
  * Doctor, doctor Sandburg are you ok? Should we call an ambulance? He opened his eyes to find himself in his desktop, and 5 or more students around him, all wearing worried faces. He looked around with frantic eyes, searching for the Sentinel he was sure was around there, but so nothing. Still confused he eased the minds of his students and led them outside the door, closing the door behind. Still recovering from what he was beginning to call a dream he took some minutes to recollect himself. 
  * Blair you should get some more vacation time, seeing as you had start sleeping everywhere and dream about strange FEMALE sentinels. Laughing with his idiocy, he looked outside the window and grew pale. There, in the front was standing the Sentinel of his dream. The golden eyes laughed at him sarcastically before whispering: 
  * Remember Wolfling, Remember... 



And it was all it took for him to remember everything, and above all to remember icy blue eyes that were his whole existence. 

As Blair lost his senses, he missed her final words: 

  * That's your punishment and redemption. Happy new Existence Wolfling... 



And with that she disappeared in thin air. 

Next Update: 17/7/2005 

* * *

End Guardians by Silver Tenshi: acquisitions@telearberia.tv  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
